


A Haircut Blunder

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Evak have a fight, Fluffy Ending, Jonas being the great best friend that he is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak gets a new haircut and Even is less than thrilled about it.





	A Haircut Blunder

Isak came home to his shared apartment with his boyfriend, Even and made his way through the empty living area to the bedroom. “hey babe. I’m home.” he called out. 

“in the kitchen.” Even’s muffled reply came not long after. Isak smiled fondly, knowing that his boyfriend was probably making something delicious for them. 

“I’ll change quickly then join you.” 

“okay.”

In the bedroom, Isak put his work stuff away, freshened up and slid into more comfortable attire consisting of sweat pants and a t-shirt.  
After he deemed himself ready for a great movie night, cuddling and stolen kisses with his boyfriend, Isak stepped out of the bedroom. As he crossed into the living room,  
Even emerged from the kitchen, wearing a big smile which fell the moment he lay his eyes on Isak.  
Even gasped in horror and froze.

“what?” Isak asked, coming to a halt too. 

pointing frantically at Isak, Even just gaped. “babe what is it?” Isak finally found the ability in his lower limbs to cross the space between them.

“Your hair.” Even whispered, gaze fixed on his boyfriend’s hair.  
For a few seconds Isak was confused, but then realization hit him and he smiled, calming down. “Oh that. Yeah I got a haircut.” 

“My beautiful locks.” 

“Even, I’m pretty sure your beautiful locks are growing just fine out of your own scalp.” Isak chortled as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. “Don’t I look great? I thought a change would do me some good.” 

“without saying anything to me?” Even asked incredulously. He looked all sorts of hurt and scandalized.  
Giving his boyfriend an odd look, “why would I talk to you about a haircut?” Isak replied

“because I loved your hair the way it was.”  
Isak was speechless for a moment, taking a moment to understand what the hell was actually going on. He noticed the deep frown was etched between Even’s thick eyes, the narrowed eyes and lips pulled thin ; Even was angry alright. About what though, Isak wondered? Surely it couldn't be about a mere haircut. 

“Calm down, babe. It’s not a big deal.”

“If you’d talked to me about this you’d know its’ a big deal to me.” Even snapped and the response grazed Isak’s nerves. Coming home, he had expected compliments and smiles, not an attack. 

“Excuse me if it didn't occur to me that I’m supposed to ask my boyfriend’s permission to get a fucking haircut.”  
Even shook his head in disappointment. “If you refuse to see it then this conversation is not necessary.” 

“Even this is crazy and you know it. I came home to s hare a nice meal with you and then cuddle up in front of the TV. I’d like it if we put this silly argument behind us and got on with our lives.” 

“I wanted that too, but not anymore.” with that, Even went past Isak and walked away to the bedroom, ignoring Isak’s calls.  
Isak was left standing there gaping and scoffing in disbelief. “What the hell just happened?” 

***

The next day in the late morning, Isak got a call from his good friend Jonas.  
“Hey, Issy. Is Even okay?” 

Isak frowned, tucking an arm under his chest. “yeah. why?” 

“I need some help with a new sushi dish I’m trying out for my girlfriend and I’ve been trying to reach him.” 

“oh.” the frown on Isak’s forehead cleared. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think he’ll be able to help you out.” 

“Why not?” 

“Even is….” Isak trailed off in search of an appropriate word to describe the state his boyfriend had been in since the day before. “…..sulking.” it wasn't the best, but for now it was the only word within reachable distance in his mind. 

“what the hell for?”  
Isak sighed regrettably. Sure he thought Even was being silly and selfish, but that was no soothing balm for the ache swelling in his chest. he absolutely hated fighting with Even. Last night they hadn't even gotten to do anything fun together. Hell, they hadn't even kissed or cuddled in bed.  
This morning, Even completely ignored Isak at breakfast, and left him out of their special Saturday breakfast that Even made for them every morning since they moved in together over a year ago. “Issy? Are you there?” Jonas’s voice pierced through the receiver and effectively cut off Isak’s train of thought. 

“Yeah. sorry.” he paused for a few beats to recollect his thoughts and recall the question that had sent him into his monologue. “I got a haircut and now Even is mad that I did so without asking him.” Isak scoffed. “silly, right. like I need his permission to do whatever the hell I want with my hair?”

Suddenly Jonas’s reply wasn't instantaneous. An uncomfortable silence stretched on the phone until Isak harrumphed. “well what do you think, Jonas?”

“To be honest….I don’t think Even is going off on nothing.”

“What!” the word alone managed to express how offended Isak was. 

“Before you get upset with me, think for a second. How would you feel if Even changed something about himself?” 

“I’d be a grown up about it.” 

“Okay, Mr. Mature, tell me something you love about Even.”  
Isak took a deep breath and really contemplated the question. “Alright I love his cooking. I get to eat restaurant quality food right here at home.” the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile. It was a quality about his boyfriend that Isak never got tired of gushing about. 

“good. now think of how you would feel if Even decided to stop cooking completely because he is tired of it.” 

“that’s ridiculous. I got a haircut, Jonas, not a nose job.” 

“It’s still a change and change isn’t all that easy for everyone. The word compromise means bringing yourself to a level where you understand your partner’s grievance even if you feel the issue barely makes sense to you.”  
Isak’s eyebrows rose, stunned that his best friend had such good relationship insights. There was no way Isak could deny the sense in Jonas’ advice. 

“you just happen to know all that?”

“what can I say? Being in a good relationship is teaching me stuff.” mild amusement laced Jonas’s tone when he said that.

“obviously.”

“hey I know stuff as a person too.”

“right.”

“you are just mad because someone else has a better relationship than what you have with Even.” 

Isak chuckled. “you are lucky I have no energy to argue that right now.” All he wanted was to fix this mess and go back to fooling around with his boyfriend. “okay maybe I’d hate it if Even changed all of a sudden.” Isak finally admitted. “So what do I do now?” 

“Apologize and make Even happy again so that he can switch his damn phone on and give me some help.”

Isak laughed, “how can I be certain your advice is correct when clearly all you want is a sushi recipe?” 

Jonas sighed. “Fine. A few months back, Heidi and I had similar trouble when she went out and changed her hair color without talking to me about it. I flipped, the issue blew up until we had to seek relationship counseling help and the rest is history.” 

“In your defense, brown hair looked horrible on Heidi. I was glad when she changed it back.” 

“Right? you may have been able to help us if you’d voiced that out back then.” 

“I was too afraid to interfere. It was the one time your relationship was so strained I thought the problem might be emotional…. or sexual.” 

“That’s what Magnus thought too.” Jonas lightly laughed before adding. “on a serious note though; it might not even be your hair that Even is mad about. It’s that you didn't run your decision by him before going ahead with it. I’m sorry, Issy, but that’s just how relationships are. It’s no longer about just you.” 

A wave of realization hit Isak and he groaned in agony at how stupid he’d been the past few hours not realizing this on his own. 

“You are a good friend, Jonas.” It was something Isak had always known, but seldom said, but he sure hoped his friend knew how awesome he was. 

“aww. stop it or I’m gonna cry.” Jonas fake-cooed. “fix this and get your boyfriend back on the phone. Heidi will be back from the studio at 4pm and I want her sushi ready and perfect by then.” 

“On it.” Isak said, promising both his best friend and himself. 

******

Even was perched on his side of the bed, leaning against the headboard and glaring at the television when Isak got to their shared bedroom. if not for the tension swirling between them, he’d find the sight quite amusing. Wordlessly he picked up the remote control from the bed and turned the TV off. 

“I was watching that.” Even said. 

Isak ignored him and tossed the remote aside before plopping down on the edge of the bed beside Even’s legs. “can we talk please?” he said imploringly.  
Even’s gaze slid to Isak’s hair and he huffed, crossing his arms and looking away with a huge pout. “no thanks.”

“Oh come on don’t be a big baby.” Isak half scolded, half teased all in good humor. “it’s cute, but right now I really need to talk to you.”  
After a moment, Even sighed and met Isak’s gaze. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know and finally I get why.”  
Even’s eyebrows rose. “you do?” he eyed his boyfriend with disbelief and suspicion.

“I do. Jonas called and he helped me understand why you are so upset. babe, I should have said something before going and getting a haircut and I’m so sorry.”  
Visibly considering the apology Even worried his lower lip between his teeth and looked down at his fumbling hands. “maybe the haircut isn't the issue. it’s the change behind it that scared me. today it’s a haircut, tomorrow it’s something else. I like the way we are and I guess I freaked out thinking that someday certain things will change.” he lifted his gaze again. “I overreacted a bit and I’m sorry too.” 

Isak saw the fear and anguish in Even’s eyes, and it shredded his heart to pieces. he hated seeing his ever bubbly boyfriend so heavy hearted. catching Even’s face between his palms, Isak gently and oh so lovingly caressed the smooth pale cheeks with his thumbs. “there was no thought behind the haircut. I promise. I was bored out of my mind at work while playing with a stray lock of my hair and suddenly I was like, ‘hey my hair is too long’, and then i was off to the barbershop. that's it." Isak paused and gave Even a meaningful look. "we are fine, baby. I like how we are too, and nothing is going to change that.” 

“Do you mean that?” Even’s eyes looked painfully open and vulnerable. Isak’s heart broke some more.  
“Of course I do. I love you so much and I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“I love you too.” Even finally smiled.  
Isak leaned up and kissed Even on lips, slow, tender and sweet. He felt his heart soar at the love and promise imbued in the kiss.  
In the next moment, they broke into chuckles ridiculous they were being getting all emotional and cheesy over an argument that started with a haircut. 

“Jonas needs help making sushi for Heidi by the way. he said he’s been trying to call you.” 

“It’ll have to wait. I’m busy with you right now.” Even grinned and Isak mirrored the expression.

“he’ll hate us for this. he likes Heidi a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised if he drove over here this afternoon to demand that cooking lesson from you.”

“Then we better get to making up before that happens.” 

“I like that idea, but we owe him since he helped me understand you better.” 

“Isak, I’ll make Jonas his damned sushi if I have to, but right now I need you to shut up and focus on me.”  
Isak laughingly connected their lips again, more passionately this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. your comments and kudos mean everything to me.


End file.
